


There Are Memories That Time Does Not Erase

by Tallulah_Danger



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallulah_Danger/pseuds/Tallulah_Danger
Summary: Will and Jem have a moment. Tessa joins.
Relationships: Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray/Will Herondale
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	There Are Memories That Time Does Not Erase

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a quote from City of Lost Souls. Yes this is literally just smut. Drop a comment or kudos if you liked it!

"Will." Jem groaned and wound his fingers through Will's hair. Will popped off and smiled at Jem, licking his lips.  
  
"Yes?" Will asked, the picture of innocence. Jem gave him as stern a look as he could in his position.  
  
"I think you could do with being taken down a notch."  
  
Will smiled angelicly up at him.  
  
"And I don't think you need an orgasm that badly. In fact." Will braced his hands on his knees and stood up. "I think I will focus on myself for a bit." He began undoing his trousers and unbuttoning his shirt, draping both over the back of the chair.  
  
"Will," Jem said again, leaning forward. "You cannot be serious."  
  
Will opened his mouth to retort but someone knocked on the door. Jem and Will exchanged a look before Jem, managing to sound very coherent despite the fact that Will had just had him in his mouth, called, "Who is it?"  
  
"It's me."  
  
Tessa. Will gave Jem another look, this one more playful.  
  
"Will, whatever you are going to do-"  
  
"Come in!" Will called, sounding happy as can be. Jem looked panicked but then Tessa was inside.  
  
"Goodness, I ran into Gideon in the hallway hauling an absolutely gigantic box to-" She stopped. Blinked. Opened and closed her mouth. One hand drifted to her angel. "Oh," She finally managed to say.  
  
Will supposed that reaction was fair. Jem was sitting completely naked on the bed, looking very flushed with a very obvious and very wet erection, and Will was standing in the middle of the room, fully naked, very erect, and with spit covering his mouth.  
  
Tessa's eyes shifted between Will and Jem, clearly uncertain who was the safer option. Pink colored her cheeks.  
  
"Well," She said, flushing even deeper. "I'll just - go." She whirled, eyes huge, and her hand went to the door handle, but Will called out.  
  
"I did tell you to come in."  
  
She froze, then hesitantly drew her hand back.  
  
"You did."  
  
They had done things before. With all three of them and many configurations within. Just last week Will had eaten her out while she muffled the sounds with a pillow. But when they had done seperate things amongst themselves, they had tried to stay seperate. It worked for them.  
  
"Perhaps this could be a group activity?" Will suggested, looking over at Jem, who looked cautious. Jem raised an eyebrow, and Will gave him a little smile. They were so engrossed in each other that they both jumped when Tessa cleared her throat. They both looked towards her. She had her back to them.  
  
"I can't get out of this dress myself."  
  
Will and Jem gave each other wide-eyed glances and Will walked over to her as fast as he could without running.  
  
He undid each of her buttons, trying to steady his hands. Once the dress was off, they still had to remove the under things.  
  
"I'll do it." Jem stood right behind Will, staring at Tessa. She glanced over her shoulder and smiled. Will was impatient, however, so while Jem got to work on her corset, Will dropped to his knees.  
  
"What are you doing?" Jem asked, not stopping. Will didn't answer, just crawled between Tessa and Jem. Then he grabbed Jem's cock and licked a thick stripe down it. "Will!"  
  
"What did he do?" Tessa asked, turning. Right as she looked down, he sucked in the tip.  
  
She gasped a little and went bright pink again. She watched, rapt, for a few moments. She seemed utterly fascinated with the way Jem came apart under Will. Will was obsessed with the sounds Jem made. And with an audience…  
  
Will went down. Not all the way down, that would come later, but took Jem's cock to the back of his mouth. Jem gasped and groaned, and Tessa squeaked slightly. Will slid off and smiled at her. She turned around and said, voice slightly high,  
  
"Why am I still in a corset, Jem?"  
  
"Because Will is evil." Jem was breathing hard.  
  
"I am confident in your ability to multitask."  
  
Jem started at her. When she didn't say anything else, Jem brought his hands up and kept unlacing. And Will went right back to blowing him.

…

Tessa sat on the bed, shoulders tight. Little chills were snaking up her body, half nerves and half cold. She couldn’t bring herself to overly care about the cold, though, considering the fact that Will was currently on his knees, with Jem’s cock in his mouth. Jem caught her eyes above Will’s head, hands braced on the arms of the chair. His eyes were hazy, mouth open slightly.  
  
Will dove down, nose brushing Jem’s stomach, and Jem moaned. Loudly.  
  
Tessa legs spread, almost subconsciously, and Jem’s gaze snapped between her thighs. With obvious effort, he reached down and tangled Will’s hair in his grasp, tugging. Will popped off, smiling up at him. Jem gestured to Tessa, trying to get his breath back.  
  
Will looked over at her and she thought he was the prettiest thing she’d ever seen. Mouth pink and covered in fluids, hair wonderfully tousled, slightly out of breath. Her own breath caught in her chest, and she hummed.  
  
“I don’t want to come before we do anything to Tess.” Tessa inhaled, and Will perked up. He looked her over languidly, eyes hovering and her still-open thighs.  
  
“I could make you cum twice,” He said casually to Jem over his shoulder. Tessa choked lightly, more at the casualness in his eyes than his words. Jem gasped a little, looking instantly full of energy. “Actually,” Will said, expression changing. “I like your idea.” He stood and walked over to Tessa, hips swaying. “Why don’t we give Tess the best fuck of her life, then take care of each other.”  
  
A moan slipped out of Tessa, and her thighs convulsed slightly. Will stroked a hand down her cheek, then down her bare shoulder. She shivered. Jem made a little impatient sound, then suddenly he was in front of her. Her head went up to his chest, and she tried very desperately not to look down. Jem leaned over and kissed her very softly. She shut her eyes and kissed him back.  
  
Then there was a soft brush of something against her thigh and Tessa gasped, pulling away from Jem. Will had crouched down and had one hand on her thigh, thumb brushing alarmingly close to her center. He smiled up at her.  
  
"You should lay down," Jem said, pushing lightly on her shoulder. She went down easily, feeling chills radiate out from Jem’s touch. He sat next to her, silver hair falling in his eyes as he gazed at her.  
  
“You’re beautiful,” He breathed, and her mouth opened slightly. Just then, Will pulled slightly on her clit. She whimpered.  
  
“Spread your knees for me, Tess.” Will gave her knee a gentle push. Instantly, she drew her legs up and spread them, putting herself on full display. “Goodness. You’re quite wet, aren’t you.” He dipped his fingers in her. Another gasp caught itself in Tessa’s throat as Will sucked his fingers clean. Jem laughed softly.  
  
Will’s deft fingers stroked her, one sliding inside her. Her eyes fluttered shut as Will nudged another finger inside. His fingers, Angel above. They curled and scissored and stroked, and Tessa couldn’t help the moans and whimpers and soft “Oh, please”s.  
  
Someone, probably Jem, was running his fingers over her breast. He circled her nipple with a fingernail and she felt goosebumps rise. Will slid his fingers all the way in, thumb brushing her clit. She groaned at how deep he was. He curled his fingers and pumped his hand. She felt so full.  
  
She breathed hard, hips bucking. Jem brushed a hand down her shoulder, over her breast. Then Will's fingers were gone. Tessa let out a cry of protest, starting to look down, but something very large nudged at her entrance. Oh, she thought. She looked at Will, who had paused. She could not figure out why until he raised one eyebrow and she realized he was asking for her consent. She nodded, hands clenching in the sheets.  
  
She felt Jem shift as he lifted her head a little more and slid his thigh under her head. She glanced up at him. He smiled and smoothed down her hair. And Will buried himself in her. She gasped, hands spasming.  
  
Will drew out slowly, then thrust in fast. Over and over, in quickly, slowly pulling out. Tessa was whimpering at the pace, each thrust rocking her and making her breath come out sharp. She squeezed her eyes shut.  
  
Will evened out his speed, giving her enough friction to make her moan with every thrust. Jem's hands were running over her breasts, pinching and twisting her nipples. Tessa was floating. Then Jem's hand was on her cheek, gently turning her head to the side.  
  
She opened her eyes to see Jem's cock right in front of her face. Without being prompted she scooted her head closer and began to lick. She wasn't trying too hard to actually blow Jem, just having something inside of her mouth was enough to bring her right up to the edge. She couldn't climax without her clit being stimulated. The boys knew that. They were keeping her on the edge, unable to go over.  
  
"You're perfect, Tess."  
  
Jem's voice was soft, and Tessa started slightly. He kept talking.  
  
"You look so beautiful. Always, my love, but now, with you mouthing at my cock and with Will fucking you so hard you rock, and all those noises you are making...I could cum just from watching you."  
  
Tessa whimpered. Jem kept murmuring to her about how beautiful and perfect she was, one hand tugging at her nipple. Right as he rolled her nipple between her fingers, Will hit that spot inside her and she wailed. Jem chuckled, and Will aimed every thrust at that spot.  
  
Tessa began shaking. She felt like she was on fire, every part of her trembling. Will started hitting her spot with extra force and Jem leaned down to mutter in her ear.  
  
"You're doing so well, you're doing absolutely amazing."  
  
Will pressed on her clit, not even rubbing, and she came. Overstimulated, Tessa reached a hand down to grab Will's wrist. She was utterly unable to form articulate thoughts. Fortunately, Jem understood and said, "Will."  
  
Will pulled out instantly. He sat down on the bed and stroked her arm.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Tessa waved him off. Really, she just flopped her arm. She didn't think she had ever been this tired.  
  
"You were perfect." Jem's words came back to her and she felt her cheeks flush. "Just too much at the end."  
  
She blinked up at him, smiling gently. Then, as her eyes drooped, she started.  
  
"You didn't climax."  
  
"No," Will said, grinning down at her. "Though you made it hard. My dear parabatai would be rather upset if he weren't the one to make me cum."  
  
"I would be fine if it was Tessa." Jem sounded amused, but Tessa was too tired to turn her head to look at him "I would simply make you cum again."  
  
Tessa smiled, one hand drifting to Will's and rubbing her thumb across the back of his wrist.  
  
"You need to hurry up before Tess falls asleep on us."  
  
Will squeezed her hand.  
  
"Then lay down."  
  
Tessa let herself be guided to the side of the bed, head on a pillow. Jem brushed a finger over her clit and she jumped. He grinned at her, then leaned over to kiss her sweetly. She let herself get lost in the pleasure of his mouth and the feeling of his solid body over hers. When he pulled back, she sighed and let her head fall to the pillow. A hand caressed her side. She glanced over to see Will laying next to her, black hair spread over the pillow.  
  
She let her eyes wander over the sharp lines of his face, his smooth chest. He brought one hand up to graze over her breast, gently holding her nipple between his fingers. He played with her nipple softly. Her breathing began to come slightly harder. She wouldn’t be able to climax again, not for some time, but Will’s fingers were perfection. She was so caught up in the gentle feeling that when his hands jerked and he pinched her a little too hard she frowned at him in confusion.  
  
Will’s eyes were shut, and a second later Tessa saw why. Jem had one of his fingers inside Will. Will made a little breathless noise as Jem angled himself so he could reach deeper. He added a second finger, and Will’s hips bucked. Her hand drifted down, almost unconsciously, to grasp his cock. 

…

Will wondered where Jem had gotten all his practice. From the first time Jem had wrapped his delicate, long fingers around Will’s cock, he had been perfect. The only conclusion that made sense to Will was that Jem had practiced as Will had. Though Will doubted that Jem’s practice boys had been Downworlders in dark alleys.  
  
Whatever small imperfections had been in Jem’s technique in the beginning were gone now. Completely and utterly wiped away. Jem’s fingers working inside him were more than enough proof.  
  
Will made a sound low in his throat as Jem’s fingers hit his prostate. Tessa’s soft hand gave his cock a slow pump. Will closed his eyes and threw an arm over his face, other hand braced on the bed.  
  
Someone’s hand tugged his arm away from his face. Will opened his eyes to find Jem pinning his arm above Will’s head. Jem stared at Will, eyes fierce.  
  
“I want to see every expression you make.”  
  
Tessa made a surprised noise as Will’s cock jumped in her hand. Reflexively, she gripped it tighter, and Will groaned. Jem removed his fingers. Will shoved himself halfway up and gave Jem an indignant look.  
  
"Relax," Jem said, getting his grasp on Will's arm again and pulling him down. Will went with no resistance.  
  
Jem's other hand pushed Will's thigh up, then the other one, so Will was spread on display. Heat pooled in his stomach.  
  
Jem brought one delicate hand up and spit in it. Next to him, Tessa made a slightly distressed noise. Will couldn't really focus on her, because Jem was stroking his cock gently, spreading his spit.  
  
Will closed his eyes as Jem nudged at his entrance. As Jem slid in, oh so slowly, Will felt a whine building in his throat. Jem settled, not moving for a moment. Will, impatient, snapped open his eyes and reached his free hand down to push Jem into moving. Jem caught his arm and pinned it above his head as well, giving both of his wrists a firm push.  
  
Will stretched, arms straining. Jem smirked. He drew out, painfully slow, then snapped back in. It took Will a moment to realize Jem was copying Will's rhythm of fucking Tessa earlier. He inhaled sharply.  
  
Tessa moved next to him and he watched as she sat up and crawled down to sit next to his hip. Then she rolled on her stomach, propped herself on her elbows, and kissed the tip of Will's cock. Will swore he almost blacked out.  
  
She delicately licked and mouthed at him. Every time Jem thrust in, Will's cock jostled and left sticky marks on Tessa's face. Will was going to cum if he kept watching her, so he let his head fall back and shut his eyes. Between Tessa's light tongue and Jem aligning himself so perfectly, Will would be surprised if he lasted much longer.  
  
Something brushed against his lips and he opened his mouth without hesitation. Fingers. There were fingers in his mouth. One of Jem's hands was still pinning him down and the other was braced on Will's thigh so Will could only assume it was Tessa's fingers.  
  
The fingers thrust gently and Will shut his mouth and began to suck. The sensation of something in his mouth, though they weren't doing much aside from letting him suck on them, was enough to make him heady.  
  
"Look at you." Jem's voice was loud into the silence. "You love having things in your mouth, don't you?"  
  
Will tried to nod and did not succeed. Jem just kept talking.  
  
"You have no idea how gorgeous you are right now. Legs spread, cock being sucked by Tess, beautiful lips wrapped around her fingers."  
  
Will was shaking slightly. He could feel spit dripping down his neck and pooling at the base of his cock.  
  
Will was racing towards the edge fast. Jem's rhythm stuttered.  
  
"Open your eyes, Will." Will did, blinking at Tessa and Jem. "You are not to cum before I do. Understand?" Will nodded, helpless. Jem's lips turned up at the corners as his bright eyes met Will's. "Tessa is going to make this very hard for you."  
  
Will watched as Tessa leaned down again and sucked in the tip. Then, quick but steady, she moved all the way down. Her nose brushed his stomach and he felt her throat convulse around him. He almost came then, but she popped off just as quickly.  
  
Jem started thrusting again, and Tessa went down. Will went to run his hands through Tessa's hair but was stopped. He tugged against Jem's grip slightly, more for show than actually wanting to get free.  
  
Jem started talking again.  
  
"You look so perfect like this. On display." Will watched as Jem's other hand went down to pinch one of Tessa's nipples. She moaned around his cock and Will made a soft wailing noise. He didn't think he had ever been this hard. Jem leaned over, bearing down on Will’s wrists.  
  
“You are my great sin.” He whispered harshly, and Will made a strangled sound at Jem echoing his own words.  
  
"You look so fuckable when your hair is messed up. Something about it begs for someone to grab it and tug." Will began trembling again. "I am glad." Jem was panting between words. "That someone found a use for your filthy mouth."  
  
Jem's thrusts began to stutter, and Will desperately hoped Jem was about to cum. He didn't think he could take much more of this.  
  
"Entreat me not to leave thee," Jem ground out. "Or return from following after thee. For wither thou goest, I will go."  
  
All thoughts eddied out of Will's head.  
  
"And where thou lodgest, I will lodge. Thy people will be my people, and thy God my God."  
  
Jem was saying the parabatai oath. Logically, an oath to be platonic best friends forever should not have turned it on. Nor should it have sounded like a very filthy marriage proposal coming from Jem. Will did not care. Jem was thrusting in time to his words now.  
  
"Where thou diest, will I die, and there will I be buried."  
  
Tessa popped off and stayed off, lazily moving her fingers in Will's mouth.  
  
"The Angel do so to me, and more also." Jem was almost unintelligible now, his words more groan than speaking.  
  
"If aught but death part-" He broke off and panted. Will was seconds away. "If aught but death part thee. and. me." Jem punctuated his final thrusts, and on 'me' he stayed buried, shaking and panting.  
  
Jem's hands tightened around Will's wrists, and Will felt Jem's cock throb inside him. He came with a moan.  
  
They stayed there for a moment, catching their breaths. Tess bent down and began to gently lick his cum off his stomach and cock, cleaning, not trying to get him hard. Then Jem slowly pulled out and removed his hands, shaking slightly. Will wasn't sure he could move. Tessa gingerly laid back down, wiping her mouth as she went. He grinned at her.  
  
"You're hot."  
  
She snorted. "How eloquent."  
  
"I just had the most intense fuck of my life. I think I'm permitted to be a little blunt."  
  
Jem laughed softly as he guided Will's legs down. He slid off the bed and shoved his arms against Will gently. Will got the memo and scooted closer to Tessa, leaving room for Jem. Jem laid himself down and draped one gentle arm over Will.  
  
They arranged themselves, ending with Tessa curled facing Will, her head tucked under his chin, and Jem spooning. Jem trailed a hand over Tessa's arms softly and she hummed.  
  
"Good?" Will knew him well enough that he detected the note of uncertainty in Jem's voice.  
  
"Perfect," Will breathed, at the same time as Tessa said, "Utterly amazing."  
  
Jem laughed, vibrations running through Will. "Love you two."  
  
"Love you," Tessa murmured sleepily.  
  
"Love you, Tess, Jem." Will thought he had never been happier.  
  
He fell asleep bracketed by the two people he loved the most.


End file.
